


Slow Dance

by 127774



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127774/pseuds/127774
Summary: After a hard day we all need to find solace with the ones we love





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some flash fiction practice, set after Marcy and Hunson. Inspired by this picture http://chiigui.tumblr.com/image/174372242086

Marcy had thought about going home but it had been a long day and she didn't much feel like being alone; after all Peebs never minded her hanging around. She had some work to do and loved hearing Marcy play. 

So there they sat with Bonnie working and Marcy playing. Eventually they would have to talk about Hunson showing up and the threat of Gumbald but for now just sitting here, pretending everything was alright, was enough. Without realising it, Marcy started to sing. 

After a few lines Bonnie put down her pen abruptly and got up. She took a puzzled Marceline’s hands and pulled her up off the sofa.

“Don't stop” she said quietly as she pulled Marcy in close.

They swayed gently around the room as she sang, hummed and mumbled the song. It seemed to them both that that dance lasted forever and yet not nearly long enough.

Bonnie leaned into Marcy's shoulder and said “I'm sorry about my family. I'm sorry I dragged you into this”

“Tsk, You didn't drag me into this” Marcy said “Where you go, I go. It's you and me Bonnie, it's always been you and me”

Bonnie looked up and smiled.


End file.
